Unfaithful
by LiliNeko
Summary: Oneshot Songfic Misty's been unfaithful to Ash since the day of their fight. Ash watches Misty continue being unfaithful to him week after week. But he never suspected it to be with Gary Oak. Poke&Ego Shipping but Egoshipping in the end. R


**Unfaithful**

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. I also do not the song "Unfaithful" which sung by Rihanna and written by Ne-Yo. So please don't sue me!

Warning: Some minor swear words and sex theme situations

Characters Ages:

Misty- 22

Gary- 23

Ash- 23

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

**"Unfaithful"**

Present (Saturday Morning)

Misty rolled over to her left side to look over at the clock on the table stand, 7:13 A.M. it read. Misty then rolled over onto her back and turned her head to the right to see a shirtless black haired male sleeping on his stomach with his head facing the opposite of Misty's direction. Misty touched a charm that was around her and then gently ran her hand down the back of young man's back with a sad expression and bent down to kiss the top of his head before getting out of bed. Misty got out of bed quietly trying not to wake up the sleeping young man next to her and grabbed her under garments off from the ground, putting them on before heading to the closet to change into a pair of ripped jeans and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt. Misty then walked over to the window, pushed one side of the curtain to aside to look outside to see the weather. _'Great…the clouds are coming in…'_ Misty then slightly turned her head over her shoulders to look over at the sleeping young man in bed and whispered…

"…I'm sorry for hurting you Ash…You know that I do love you…"

Misty walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her to head to the kitchen to feed Pikachu and the other Pokemon.

Ash slightly opened his eyes and looked at the door that Misty had just walked and let out a heavy sigh…

"You say you love me but those are just words that are coming out of your mouth…Not from your heart…From what I got from last night I think I need to let you go…"

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
**

About 1 Month Ago

Misty came home a little pass 5 o' clock from work in a black business suit and entered into a house that was a bigger mess when she left in the morning. _'Geez, the house is still a mess…I'll do it later he says, don't worry about it he says, it'll be clean by the time you get home he says…' _Misty was a little tired and grumpy from work didn't get any better when she had walked around the house picking up trash that was left lying on the ground while looking for any sign of Ash. Misty then saw Pikachu ran out through the doggy door to the backyard. After tossing all the trash away into the trash can, Misty went out to the backyard and tried to find Ash. No sign of Ash anywhere, all Misty saw was every single one of Ash's Pokemon but no sign of him until Misty saw Pikachu running towards the pond way at the back of the yard. Misty headed towards the pond where she finally saw a human figure wearing a black t-shirt and pair dark blue jeans and started yelling when she saw Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Err…what did I do now?" Ash smiled goofy like a little kid.

"Oh don't you play cute with me Mister. You know what you didn't do, how about take a look inside the house? It's like a bunch of Pokemon ran through there. Oh wait, a bunch of Pokemon did!"

"Misty, why are you so mad? So I forgot to clean the house, I'll do it later when I'm done training with my Pokemon."

"That's what you've been saying for the last few days now! Ash I know you love your Pokemon and all. That's why I decided to go to work to support us and the bills. All I asked in return is a little clean house and maybe a prepared meal when I come home…Can't you do anything useful around the house besides training your Pokemon like 24/7?" Misty gave Ash a snobby questioning look.

Ash didn't take the last comment to well and went off on Misty. "Well I'm SORRY that I'm not as useful as you wanted me to be! You know what? I take that back, I'm not SORRY. Just because you have been bringing home the paychecks doesn't mean you're the only one bring home money. Because you know as much as I do, that I take first place and bring in a lot of money every time Pallet Town has Pokemon Tournament. So I think I have a right to use up my time however I want to."

"I have a right to use up my time however I want to." Misty copied Ash in whiny kid tone. "Gawd, you're just a whiny kid sometimes!"

"Oh looks who's talking! Real mature of you copying me in that kind of tone! Besides you're the whiny brat here. Just like the first time I met you, whining and yelling about your bike and even till now you're still whining and yelling…If I knew that our relationship was going to be like, fighting all the time over the same thing everyday from the beginning…I wouldn't have stayed behind and given up on being a Pokemon Master…" Ash caught the hurt expression from Misty's face and realized what he had just said.

"…Oh, I see…I never knew that I was the blamed for you not becoming a Pokemon Master…I…" Misty got all teary eyed.

"I…Err…Didn't…Mean it…Like that…" Ash tried to go in for a hug but was pushed away by Misty.

"Oh you did mean it! Because you said it in the first place! I can't look at you right now!" Misty took off running into the house, grabbed her bag and set of keys and took off in her car. Misty wasn't sure were she was going but she left Ash standing at the front door when he went chasing after her but was a little bit late...

**  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
**

Inside of Pallet's Pub (Bar)

Misty sat at the Bar tender stand ordering shots after shots, drowning her sorrows and getting a little too drunk for her own good. A male in his late 20's sat down next to Misty for he saw her current "condition" and hoped that he would be able to get "Lucky" tonight.

"Hi there Miss, what a young classy lady like you doing in here?" The guy asked Misty.

"Well, I guess I'll let you know…It's my stupid boyfriend! He blamed me for him not archiving his goal, blah blah blah and made me feel like shit!" Misty's eyes got all teary as a few tears dropped.

"You know, how about I'll help you forget that little boyfriend of yours. Let's go to my place and how about I rock your little world? You'll definitely forget about him." The guy got out of his stool and grabbed Misty's arm trying to get her out of her stool.

"Um, no that's alright. I would like to stay here." Misty tried to yank it back her arm but the guy tighten his grip. "Could you let go of me! I don't want to go with you!" Misty started to raise her voice but the guy still had a hold of Misty.

"Can't you tell the lady doesn't want a thing to do with you?" A spiked brown haired male with a well built body said while walking up to Misty and the guy.

"And who the hell are you!" The guy asked.

"Gary Oak and I am her boyfriend, for your information. So let go of her." Gary crackled his knuckles.

"Oh, so you're the little shit that made this lovely lady cried." The guy let go of Misty's arm and took a swing at Gary but Gary mange to dodge the punch and then Gary swung back at the guy, punching him square in the face.

The Pallet's bar owner came into the scene and asked what happen and what the cause is that lead into the fight. After hearing the both parties and from witness the owner let Gary and Misty off with a warning but asked them to all leave as soon as they can.

"Hey Misty, come on we got to leave now. Let's go back to my place and we can talk about your boyfriend issue."

"But, I don't wanna." Misty whined at Gary.

"We don't have a choice and besides you can't drive, you're too drunk."

"But--"

"No buts young lady. We're going now and we'll pick up your car tomorrow morning." Gary said and held on to Misty while they both walked out the bar.

"Ha ha, Gary Oak said 'Butts', ha ha."

"It's going to be an interesting night…"

Gary's House

"So, you and Ash are fighting again huh? What is it about this time?" Gary asked and handed Misty a cup of water.

"How did you know we're fighting?" Misty took the cup from Gary.

"First off, you're in a bar drinking alone. Second, when I told the guy that I was your boyfriend to get him away from you, he said to me that 'I'm the little shit that made you cried.' And third of all everybody in Pallet know you guys fight all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"So what happen?" Gary took a seat next to Misty on his couch.

"I'll tell you right after I hit the bathroom."

"It's around the corner, first door to your right."

"Thanks." Misty got up and headed towards the bathroom.

10-15 minutes has passed by and Gary still sitting at the couch, now wondering if Misty was alright in the bathroom. Gary got up to the bathroom but when he went around the corner the bathroom door was wide open with no one inside. _'Where the hell is she?' _Gary saw his bedroom door open and the lights on. Gary headed towards his room and when Gary got to the door way Gary saw a small sleeping figure lying on his bed. Gary walked over to his bed and tried to wake up Misty.

"Hey Misty wake up! You silly girl, don't go to some other guy's bed and fall asleep all carelessly. Expressively you show off those legs of yours in that mini business suit getup…Misty!" Gary sat down on his bed lightly shaking Misty trying to get her up.

"Huh! Wha? Sorry Gary…" Misty looked around to figure out where she was. "…I didn't mean to go into your bedroom without asking but I wanted to see what your bedroom look like and then I saw this nice big comfy bed and it was sooo calling my name." Misty giggled as she patted Gary's bed with both hands and started rolling around on the bed.

"Ah' I see…" Gary let out a small chuckle as he watched Misty roll around on his bed. "…So anyways how about answering my question? What were you guys fighting about it? It'll make you feel better if you talk about it." Gary asked Misty who just stopped rolling and sat up next to Gary.

"Oh…Um well, here's a nutshell version. I'm the reason why Ash isn't a Pokemon Master because he threw it all away for our relationship…I think he's regretting his choice now…And you know, it hurts a lot to hear that after so many years of being together. How could he say something like that?" Misty started to cry.

'_Great, she's one of those drunk that her emotions is like a rollercoaster...'_ Gary got closer to Misty and wrapped his arm around her and embraced her tightly. "Shh, it's ok. Let it all out. I'm not sure how he could have said that to you but you know it is Ash, so yeah enough said…" Gary paused for a second to think about if he should tell Misty about his feelings towards her for quite sometime. "…But what I can say to you is that…if you were my girl, I would never have any regret crossing my mind…"

Misty stopped crying but still had tears down her cheeks. Misty then asked Gary in between her sobs. "Huh? What did you mean by…'if you were my girl'…?"

"Plain and simple, if you were my girl, I would cherish and love you like there's no tomorrow…"

Misty wiped away the remaining tears and smiled at Gary. "Thanks for the comment but being your girl mean being a one night stand and of course you're going to love and cherish like there's no tomorrow because when tomorrow comes around there won't be a next time…am I right, Gary?"

Gary was speechless to Misty's last comment. "…Uh…True…But you're different though."

"Oh really now? How am I different?"

"Well it's just is…You're different and difficult. You don't know what you've done to me for the last past few years. Sex isn't the same anymore because of you…"

"Oh so I'm also the one to blame for your lack of GREAT sex!" Misty yelled at Gary.

Gary raises his hands in defense. "Err, no…I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was you were the only girl that never wanted a thing to do with me or even look at my direction. When all the girls would fall to my feet when I walk by or talk to them. It drove me crazy wondering why I couldn't get you. So whenever I try to do it with a chick, your image always pop up in my mind and then I just can't continue, it's been like this for the past few years…I guess I started falling you not to long ago. The first time I met you, you didn't give me a chance to get to know you, so ever since then I made it a game to chase you and get you. But over the years of trying and getting to know you little by little I started falling for you…And did you know when we were young you were the first girl that slapped me? No chick has ever slapped me, even till this very day!"

"Well if someone wasn't a total jerk to Ash and called me a flat chested pep squeak, I wouldn't have slapped you!" Misty slapped Gary on his arm.

Gary laughed nervously. "Ah…ha...ha...Oh, I don't remember saying that…But I can surely tell you that I do REGRET saying it now because from what I can see, you're fully BLOOMED nicely." Gary grinned and couldn't help to look at Misty's chest.

"GARY, you're horrible! And quit looking at my chest!" Misty turned her back towards Gary.

"Hey I kid, I'm sorry I couldn't help it. But you have bloom into a beautiful flower that I can't pick…" _'And it's been driving me insane.' _

Gary then pulled Misty down on her back and got on top of her. Gary then looked into Misty's emerald eyes which causes Misty to be in a confuse stage but still had her eyes locked onto Gary's indigo eyes. Gary ran his hand gently down Misty's face and then ran his fingers across Misty's lips. Gary slowly bent down towards Misty's lips, lightly brushes his lips against hers and went to her right ear and whispered…

"Be my girl tonight…I'll show you my kind of love…"

"…I…" Misty turned her head to look at Gary's serious face and the next thing she knew, she pulled Gary into a deep passionate kiss that Gary had hungered for and Misty to fill in her sorrows. The kiss they both shared for their personal reason was interrupted by Misty's flip cell phone. Gary still on top, moved a little farther down towards Misty's lower half so Misty could reach for her cell out from the pocket that was hidden inside her suit. 'Ash's Cell' it read, Misty hesitates to answer her cell but after the fourth ring Misty decided to pick up.

"…Hello Ash." Misty answered the call with a mad low tone.

"Misty…I'm so sorry for what I said earlier today. You know that I didn't mean it. I don't know why and how that came out of my big mouth. Besides I was just really upset all day and I know I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you but we started yelling at each others…"

"I…Ash…I'm sorry too and I shouldn't have yelled at you too but what you said about you not becoming a Pokemon Master because of me really hurts." Misty looked up into Gary's eyes like she was hypnotized by him.

"I'm really, really sorry Misty. I don't know how many times I'll have to say sorry to make it any better but how about you come home and I'll make it up to you and we'll talk about it?" Ash pleaded over the cell.

Gary smiled seductively at Misty and slowly took of his shirt causing Misty to say the unthinkable. "…I…Um Ash I'm not…coming home tonight…"

"Why?" Ash asked.

After Gary took off his shirt, Gary bent over to Misty's other ear, licking and nibbling the top of her earlobe causing her body to tingle. Misty never had her earlobe licked or nibbled on but she loved the feeling. Misty started to pause in between her words. "…Because I'm at…my sister's place…and you know that's…quite a drive from Pallet to Cerulean City…"

Then from the earlobe, Gary started leaving trail of kisses down on Misty's neck causing her body to become hot and ache more for Gary's kisses as he slowly unbuttoning Misty's blouse that was underneath the open jacket suit. "…I'm going to stay…with my sisters tonight…and I really don't…want to drive back…"

"Are you ok? You're pausing a lot, I—"

"I got to go now, Daisy's having some trouble with the all the water Pokemon. I love you and have a good night." Misty quickly said to Ash.

Gary went in for the kill. Gary planted a hard kiss on Misty's lips right when she bid 'Good Bye' to Ash, knocking her cell out of her hand and onto the ground. Misty then wrapped her arms around Gary's neck taking all what he has to offer.

"I love you too and hav---"Ash tried to finish his sentence but heard a 'click' on the other end. Ash shook his head and then decided to go out to Pallet's Pub to clear his mind…

**  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

Ash reached to Pallet's Pub and to see that Misty's car was park near the entrance door. _'Didn't she say she at her sisters?' _

Ash walked in the bar to see if he could find Misty anywhere. After about 5-10 minutes of searching, Ash finally decided to ask the owner that was in the corner.

"Hi, I was wondering if you seen a lady in her early twenties in a business suit with long red hair?" Ash asked the owner.

"Oh yeah I did. I had to ask her and her boyfriend to leave because the young lad got into a fight with one of my regular customers."

Ash had a very confused look on his face. "Um, by any chance you caught the boyfriend's name?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's something with Oak."

"Ok thanks for everything." Ash turned around and walked out of the bar. _'What the fuck? Why would Misty have lied to me about her being at her sisters? And what's Gary has to do with this?'_

Ash pulled out his cell phone and called Misty's cell before he got into his car.

–--Ring---Ring---Ring---Ring---Ring--- "Hi this is Misty. I can't come to the pho-"Ash closed his cell and waited for 5 more minutes and tired again. Ash got Misty's message again and then Ash punched his side door of the car leaving a big dent. Ash finally decided to get in his car and wait for Misty to come home the next day at home…

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**

Morning at Pallet's Pub Parking Lot

"Thanks for the ride Gary and about last nig—"Misty was cut off by Gary's index fingers placed on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you last night but I couldn't control myself any longer. You can hate me forever and I'll understand but I want you to know that I love you." Gary said looking into Misty's eyes.

"…I…don't know what to say…" Misty tried to avoid Gary's eyes.

"You don't need to say anything. Just take this note and read it when you're alone..." Gary handed Misty the folded piece of paper and Misty putted in her pocket of her jacket. "…And here's a little token of my affection." Gary pulled out a short chain necklace with a Yin Yang charm from his pocket and putted around Misty's neck. Gary then kissed the top of Misty's forehead and turned around, got in his car without saying anything else leaving Misty in awe.

Ash and Misty's House

Misty walked into the house early in the morning to find the whole house has been cleaned and Ash fallen asleep on the couch. Misty walked over to the couch with a blanket that she picked up from the closet and lightly unfolded it on top of Ash's body and bent down to kiss the top of Ash's forehead.

Misty changed out of her business suit when she made it to the bedroom and look at her suit jacket on the floor. _'Maybe I should read the note now.'_ Misty picked up the jacket suit and pulled out the note and quickly read over on what Gary had to say…

"Hey Misty." Ash said from the door way.

Misty had her back towards Ash but she quickly folded the yellow piece of paper and stuffed it back in her jacket but the yellow piece of paper slipped out when the jacket was dropped to the floor.

Misty turned around to face Ash. "Hi Ash, sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, it's ok…So how was your sisters?" Ash asked.

"Err they wer—are ok…We had a nice time talking and so on. You know, the usual 'sister' talk…" Misty said while she played with the Yin Yang necklace she got from Gary.

'_Isn't that Gary's Yin Yang charm?' _"Ah, I see…Did Daisy gave you that necklace? You know it kind of looks likes Gary's charm from when we were kids." Ash asked trying not to give away what he knows.

Misty's eyes wide opened when she heard the name 'Gary' "Huh? Oh yeah, Daisy had it lying around in her jewelry box. She said it was tacky looking so she gave it to me…Um did you spend all night cleaning the house?" Misty tried to avoid anything discussion that involved 'Gary' in it.

"Yeah, sometime after I got off the phone with you…" Ash said quietly.

"Oh…well thank you Ash…" Misty gave Ash a hug and a kiss on the lips. "…I'll go make us some breakfast…And I'm sorry…" Misty said quietly into Ash's ear and walked out of the bedroom.

When Misty left the room Ash went over to pick up the yellow piece of paper and unfolding it to see what was written on it…

_Misty,_

_I apologize once more for my behavior last night but I didn't regret any second of it and I meant what I said last night. You're the girl I've been waiting and wanting for a long time. I know you're in a relationship with Ash but I would like to see you again. I know it's bad of me to ask you this but I just need to know if you felt anything from last night. If you did, meet me at Diamond Creek Fall Park next Friday, 6 o' clock. _

_Gary-_

Ash bit down on his bottom lips when he got done reading the note that was from Gary. Ash then folded it and putted back in the pocket so that Misty didn't suspect a thing that he knows about the lie. Ash was hurting inside but he decided to play along with it to see how long Misty will keep on lying and being unfaithful to him…

**  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**

That Following Friday

Misty sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair when she got home from work. Misty looked over at the clock, 5:27 P.M. it read. _'I'm supposed to meet Gary at Diamond Creek Fall Park; if I felt anything for him…Gawd…I'm so confused right now…' _Misty put down her brush and touched the Yin Yang necklace with her finger tips. _'Maybe I should just go and tell Gary that there can't be anything between us. Yeah that's what I'll do; I don't want him waiting for me all night…'_

Ash walked up right behind Misty and wrapped his arms around her neck with his chin resting down on Misty's left shoulder. Ash and Misty looked at their reflections in the mirror. As Ash kissed Misty on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey there beautiful, what's the plan for tonight?" Ash asked Misty's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm…Uh…Not sure, I think I'm going to go see my sisters again…" Misty replied back to Ash's reflection.

"Oh your sisters tonight…" Ash then touched the Yin Yang necklace and lifting it up with his fingers. "…Heh and are you going to get another 'Tacky' necklace or maybe a matching bracelet this time from Daisy again?"

"I don't know? I guess we'll see by the time I come back home."

"Come home tonight, ok?" Ash asked in a low tone voice with hurt in his eyes.

"I'll come home tonight, last time I wasn't feeling it to drive back home because…you know…" Misty said looking a little sad and guilty at the same time when she's looking at Ash in the mirror. "…Anyways I won't be that late so I should head out now if I'm planning to drive back home early tonight." Misty hugged Ash's arms that was still around her, then slowly got up onto her feet and kissed him on the lips 'good bye'.

Ash watched Misty got into her car from the living room window. Ash noticed Misty pulled out from the driveway going the South direction instead of the North direction to Cerulean City.

Diamond Creek Fall Park 

Misty was about 15-20 minutes late on meeting up with Gary. By the time Misty drove into the parking lot at Diamond Creek Fall it was already getting dark and the moon coming out from behind the clouds. Misty saw Gary's red convertible underneath the post light. Misty then parked next to the convertible and Misty looked over to see Gary seating in the driver side looking over at her smiling because she has finally made it. Gary and Misty both got out of their car and walked over to each other in front of their cars.

"Gary…I only came here to tell you tha—"Misty was then interrupted by Gary.

"Before you say anything, I want to show you something, come with me." Gary then grabbed Misty by her hand and dragged her down the trail that was hidden between the trees and bushes. After about a 20 minute walk, Gary and Misty finally make it to a part of the park not a lot of people know about. Gary stopped Misty in her tracks before continuing going through the last set of bushes.

"Hey close your eyes." Gary said to Misty.

"Why?" Misty giving Gary a questioning looks.

"Just do it and don't worry, I won't let you trip or fall." Gary then got behind Misty covering her eyes with his hands and guiding Misty step by step. "Ok, where here. You can open them now." Gary said as he lifted his hands off of Misty's eyes.

When Misty opened her eyes, Misty saw there was a picnic blanket laid out on the ground next to a fire pit that had little fire that was slowly about to go out. And next to the pond there was an average size tent set up near the fire pit. But what caught Misty's eyes was the moon light hitting the waterfall that came out from the rocks into the pond causing the whole area twinkle like diamonds, and there were a lot of water Pokemon swimming in the pond.

"Oh my…" Misty was speechless at the scenery.

Gary wrapped his arms around Misty waist from behind and whispered in her left ear. "This is why they call it Diamond Creek Falls but not a lot of people know about it and I see you still have my necklace on…" Gary said quietly in Misty's ear. "…Stay-with-me-tonight…" Gary then started nibbling on the top of Misty's ear.

Misty's body shivered. "I…Shouldn't, I need to go back to Ash. I told him--"Misty was cut off by a kiss when Gary tilted her face to the left of his face. When Gary pulled away from the kiss, Gary looked deeply into Misty's eyes causing Misty to be hypnotized by his indigo eyes again and lost in her own little world. Gary than gave her a charming smile and pulled her to the fire pit.

"Stay here as I go get more wood for our fire." Gary said to Misty as she watched him walk back on the trail they were on to look for some wood.

'_Gawd…I'm sorry Ash…' _Misty pulled out her cell and text Ash a message before turning off her cell for the night…

Ash and Misty's House

--Beep—Beep--

'You have 1 text message' Ash open his open cell to read the text…

_Ash, something came up at my sister's. So I'm going to stay here for the night to help them out. Sorry but I'll see you tomorrow morning. XOXO, Mist-_

'_She's with him again…'_ Ash dropped his phone onto the floor from his hand standing in the living room looking at a picture frame of him and Misty together.

**  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

The Next Following Friday

Since that Saturday morning when Misty came back from her "sister's" Ash didn't question about Misty's stay or the situations that's happen at her sisters. So through out the past week Misty act as nothing has happen, Misty goes to work all day, and then comes home all stressed and tired. Ash tried his best to keep Misty happy. Misty tells him everyday that she's glad and happy that he's been getting better at cleaning and preparing meals but Ash hasn't seen her smile for quite some time. But at times he'll get Misty to laugh and smiles but it wasn't the smile he wanted. After awhile Ash didn't think too much about until he saw the smile he wanted to see on her face when she saw who popped up on her cell phone caller ID Misty got up and answered it in the bedroom and Ash from the living room tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Dinner tonight all the way out there? Couldn't have you called a little bit earlier?" Misty paused to listen to the other person. "Geez you're such a blond some times! Whatever, I'll see you later."

Misty popped her head out of the bedroom and yelled out to Ash.

"Ash, I'm going to go to dinner with my sis—"

"Sisters, right?" Ash yelled back.

"Yeah. how did you know?"

"Well first you said 'all the way out there' and then 'you're such a blond.' So I figure that's Daisy you're talking to…"

"Oh yeah, durr silly me. Ah' I need to take a shower and are you going to be alright for dinner?"

"So you're not going to drag me along to dinner with your sisters this time?" Ash asked Misty to see what her answer is was going to be.

"Err…Well I figure…You didn't want to go like most of the times…So that's why I didn't ask you? And you know how we girls get when we get to talking…" Misty said slowly.

"Yeah I know what you mean…Anyways I'll be fine for dinner..."

"…Ok…Well I'm going to take a quick shower and then head out…" Misty said to Ash from the bedroom and then headed towards the bathroom.

Ash went to the bedroom right after he heard the shower turned on. Ash then went over to the table, spotted Misty's cell phone next to the Yin Yang necklace, Ash then picked up the cell and went through the 'Recent Calls'. Ash's face dropped heavily when he saw 'Gary' name as the last recent call…

'_That smile awhile ago…You haven't smiled like that in awhile…are you happier with him…?'_

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**

The Friday Night before 'Present' (Sat)

Ash saw the same yellow piece of paper that Gary had gave Misty the first time that was in her jacket suit. The yellow piece of paper was popping out Misty's bag that was left in the living room, when she decided to take a shower. Ash pulled out the piece of paper to see what it had written on…

_Misty,_

_Dinner was great last night but it might be the last time I'll be with you because next Friday I'll be moving out of Pallet Town. You know that I love you but I need to know how you feel about me. If you have any feeling towards me at all, please leave with me out of Pallet Town. I'll be waiting for you on this upcoming Friday until midnight. But if you don't show up, I'll understand and will be leaving Saturday morning. _

_Gary-_

Ash crumbled the piece of paper when he got done reading the note. _'This note was dated last Saturday, so tonight is the night Gary would be waiting for her…I can't let HIM have her! I must tell her that I know what's been going on.'_

Misty came out from the bathroom and walked into the bedroom just wearing her bra and panties and brushing her hair but Misty stopped in her track when she saw Ash sitting on the bed with the yellow piece of paper.

Misty's eyes widen at Ash. "Ash, I…Uh…can explain…"

"You don't need to. I already know what's been going on between you two…"

"Ash…I…Don't know what to say…" Misty said as stood in front of Ash

"Say that you won't go with Gary…" Ash grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her on top of him into a kiss. Ash slowly ran his hands through Misty's hair, then down her neck and then down her back undoing her bra…

**  
Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)  
**

Present (Saturday Morning)

Misty greeted Ash right when he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ash, would you like some breakfast?" Misty asked Ash with a weak smile.

"No thank you…" Ash then walked up to Misty and looked her right into her eyes. "…Misty do you still or ever had any feelings for Gary?"

"Wha? Why are you asking me this? I stayed with you last night…I didn't take off to leave with Gary…"

"But you wanted to leave through…"

"…And why do you think that?"

"Because…you wouldn't look at me every time we did it last night…You had your eyes closed most of the time but once in awhile you'll open your eyes to look over at the clock to see what time it was…And all night you often begged me to nibble on your ears…you know very well that I have never nibbled on your ears…and besides you been wearing that necklace ever since you got it from him…" Ash said with a sad face.

"…I…Uh…Ash…You know that I love you…But I just don't know…"

"You don't know who you love now? Am I right?"

"…I never meant this to happen Ash…I don't want to do this anymore and I don't want to hurt you anymore but I don't know who to pick…I'm…sorry…" Misty said looking right into Ash's eyes with teary eyes.

Ash placed both hands on each side of Misty's cheek and pulled her up into a deep kiss.

"I'll do you the favor…" Ash said sadly and walked over to the front door and opened it for Misty. "…Go."

"Wha?" Misty asked with a confused face.

"Go after him now before it's too late…" Ash said while looking down on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with Misty.

Misty slowly walked towards the door grabbing her wallet/purse and her set of keys that was on the table right at the door, and went right out the door passing Ash. Ash shut the door right as Misty walk through it. Ash put his right hand and forehead pressing against the door as tears dropped down from his eyes hitting the floor.

"…I…Love…You…"

As Misty stood on the other side of the door with her left hand pressing against the door at the same spot as Ash had his on the other side.

"You'll always be in my heart…Thank you…Ash…" Misty said through the door to Ash as tears escaped Misty's eyes. Misty then got into her car, pulling out of the driveway and headed towards Gary's house.

Gary's House 

Misty knocked on the front door a few times hoping that she wasn't to late but then one of Gary's neighbor, an old lady, walked spotting Misty and told her what she didn't want to hear.

"Young lady, if you're looking for the gentleman that lives here, he has already left this morning."

"Do you know when he left this morning?"

"Well right now it is 7:34 A.M. I think he left like about 40 minutes ago heading that way." The old lady pointed the South direction.

"Thank you." Misty thanked the old lady and got into her car and started heading towards South. _'Gawd, I don't know where to start…' _About 5 minutes of driving it started to rain hard to the point where Misty's high setting of wipers didn't help much. Misty continue driving going down the South direction hoping for the best until she spotted a red convertible at the parking lot at Diamond Creek Falls. _'Could that be Gary's car?'_ Misty then turned into the parking lot and parked next to the empty red convertible. Misty then got out of her car, getting soak by the rain and then started running down the trail that Gary dragged her down on the first time she met up with him. Misty finally made it to the waterfall pond hoping to find Gary standing there but there wasn't a person in sight just water Pokemon swimming in the pond and enjoying the rain.

"I'm too late…" Misty said to herself as tears dropped and mixed in with the rain down on her face. But then she noticed the rain stop hitting her face.

"Too late for what Misty?" Gary said holding an umbrella over both their heads.

Misty turned around wrapping her arms around Gary's neck; tip toed on her feet and planted a big wet kiss. Misty pulled away with a smile looking up into Gary's eyes.

"Too late for us…"

"Well it's not, I had a feeling that I need to stop here before leaving Pallet and I'm glad that I did." Gary said with a smile.

"I'm glad too. I saw your car and then headed here but I didn't see you. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have found you. But since you found me…I want you to know that I want be with you and that I love y—"

Gary tilted Misty's face up and leaned down into a light kiss and then slowly pulled away. "I love you too…" Gary gave Misty a big smirk and said to himself. "Yeah, Gary Oak is the man! He can get any woman in the worl—ouch! "

Misty slapped Gary on the arm. "Oh really? I can so leave you right now and there will be no woman in your world!" Misty glared at Gary.

"Ha-ha I kid Misty. You know you're the only girl for me. Now how about let's get you out of those wet clothes and warm you up before you catch a cold…I still have my tent and blankets in the trunk of my car." Gary said with a big grin.

"Gary! You are so bad!"

"So is that a no?" Gary asked with a pouty face.

"…Did I say No?" Misty gave Gary an 'innocence' smile.

Gary couldn't help but smiled and took Misty by the hand and head towards their car to get the tent and other stuff…

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**

About a Year Later

Gary and Misty cuddled up together on the couch under a blanket, Gary flipping through the channels and came cross to see Ash on TV as the next Pokemon Master.

"Hey look, it's Ash." Gary said.

"Wow Ash, you're finally a Pokemon Master..." Misty said to the Ash on T.V.

T.V.

"I am Dave Roles and I'm here for a quick interview with our newest Pokemon Master. Congratulations Ash Ketchum on earning your title as the newest Pokemon Master. Is there anything you would like to say or give your thanks too?" Dave said as he handed the mic to Ash's face.

"Thanks, I'm very happy to get the Pokemon Master titled and of course I wouldn't have done it without my Pokemon and trusty sidekick Pikachu…" Ash said as he petted Pikachu's head.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Ha ha, but I would like to tell the world that the last match that determined me being the next Pokemon Master or not, was dedicated to a special woman in my life…Misty if you are watching this I want you to know that you never held me back and I never had any regrets being with you all those special years we shared together. You'll always be in my heart, I hope you are happy with your choice…And Gary, get her a box of tissues…I know right about now she's probably crying or about to cry." Ash couldn't help but to laugh. "Ha ha you guys take care and you know where to find me, Bye!" Ash finished up his interview holding a thumb ups towards the camera with Pikachu on his right shoulder cheering.

Couch

Misty's sitting the couch alone under the blanket with tears coming down on her cheek.

"I can't believe Ash called that out on T.V." Gary said coming back from the kitchen handing Misty a box of tissues. Gary then sat back down next to Misty and got under the blanket with her again.

"I couldn't help it, you know that he was pretty much my first love and we know each pretty well inside and out. He'll always be in my heart." Misty wiped away her tears and lean her back against Gary's chest.

Gary wrapped his arms around Misty from behind resting his head on one of her shoulder. "So are you happy with your choice?"

Misty turned her head and looked up at Gary. "Of course I am because I love you."

"I love you too."

Gary and Misty both went in for a kiss, right when Gary leaned in a little forward, Gary's chain with the Yin charm got caught with Misty's chain with the Yang charm. After the kiss and Gary and Misty tried getting themselves untangle with the Yin Yang charm that they broke into two pieces as the symbol of their love. After getting the chains untangled Gary and Misty both turned their heads to watch Ash's replay matches of his Pokemon Battle for the title of the Pokemon Master.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and I would like to know what you guys think of my one-shot songfic? First time I heard 'Unfaithful' I just had to do a songfic. So I hope it you readers (Egoshippers) like it! Well now that I got that story out of the way, I can continue 'I Want You to Want Me' So until then Ta-Ta for now! 

Lili Neko


End file.
